Phil Collins
Philip David Charles Collins (ur. 30 stycznia 1951 w Chiswick, dzielnicy Londynu) – angielski piosenkarz, autor tekstów, perkusista i aktor; zdobywca Oscara i Nagrody Grammy. Phil Collins jest powszechnie znany jako wokalista i perkusista brytyjskiej grupy rocka progresywnego Genesis. Collins śpiewał w ośmiu piosenkach, które dotarły do 1 miejsca listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100 pomiędzy 1984 a 1989 r., w siedmiu jako artysta solowy i w jednej z Genesis. Jego piosenki są różnorodne, od bazującego na dźwiękach perkusji „In the Air Tonight”, poprzez dance-popowe „Sussudio”, do jego największego hitu – mówiącego o problemach społecznych – „Another Day in Paradise”. Jego międzynarodowa popularność sprawiła, że Genesis, grupa zaliczana do nurtu rocka progresywnego, regularnie pojawiała się na listach przebojów muzyki pop i była jednym z filarów w początkach działalności stacji telewizyjnej MTV. Profesjonalną karierę muzyczną Collins rozpoczął jako perkusista, najpierw w rockowej grupie Flaming Youth, później w Genesis, w którym początkowo był także drugim wokalistą w utworach śpiewanych przez Petera Gabriela, a samodzielnie zaśpiewał dla Genesis w tym okresie tylko dwa utwory. Trzy dalsze piosenki z Collinsem jako wokalistą znalazły się na albumach solowych wydanych przez muzyków związanych z Genesis, m.in. duet w dwóch partiach głosowych, śpiewanych na przemian przez Collinsa i sopranistkę Viv McCulloch przy akompaniamencie gitary klasycznej Anthony’ego Phillipsa: „God If I Saw Her Now” na albumie The Geese and the Ghost. Collins udzielał się intensywnie jako perkusista studyjny, współpracując z takimi muzykami jak Robert Plant, George Harrison, Brian Eno, John Cale, Robert Fripp, Sally Oldfield, Peter Gabriel, John Hackett, Steve Hackett, Mike Rutherford, Robert Wyatt incognito, Anni-Frid Lyngstad, Philip Bailey, czy Phil Manzanera. W 1975 r., po odejściu Petera Gabriela, Collins został wokalistą zespołu. Pod koniec dekady pierwszy międzynarodowy przebój Genesis – „Follow You, Follow Me” – stał się początkiem radykalnej zmiany stylu muzycznego grupy, który skierował się ku muzyce pop. W latach 80. Collins rozpoczął i z powodzeniem kontynuował karierę solową, która wpłynęła także na komercyjny sukces Genesis. Według Atlantic Records całkowita liczba sprzedanych płyt Collinsa wyniosła w 2002 r. ponad 100 mln egzemplarzy. W 2007 r. Collins powrócił na sceny wielkich stadionów i hal sportowo-widowiskowych, koncertując raz jeszcze z Genesis z Tonym Banksem, Mikiem Rutherfordem przy wsparciu muzyków dodatkowej obsady koncertowej Genesis, grających od odejścia Petera Gabriela i Steve Hacketta: perkusistą Chesterem Thompsonem i gitarzystą Darylem Stuermerem. Wczesne lata Collins jest jednym z trójki dzieci agenta ubezpieczeniowego i dziecięcej agentki teatralnej. Pierwszą perkusję dla dzieci dostał w prezencie na święta Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy miał pięć lat. Później jego wuj zrobił mu prowizoryczny instrument, na którym Phil grał regularnie, podnosząc przy tym umiejętności. Gdy dorósł, otrzymał od rodziców bardziej profesjonalny zestaw muzyczny. Ćwiczył grę na perkusji, grając przy muzyce nadawanej w radiu i telewizji, i nigdy nie nauczył się czytać nut. Stworzył za to własny system zapisu dźwięków. Pierwszy koncert przed publicznością zagrał w wieku 11 lat. Jego matka chciała jednak, aby został aktorem, dlatego już w wieku 6 lat występował w reklamach w telewizji. Profesjonalną naukę muzyki podjął w wieku czternastu lat, kiedy dostał się do szkoły aktorskiej Barbary Speake. Rozpoczął też karierę jako dziecięcy aktor i model – jego pierwszą główną rolą była postać Jacka Dawkinsa w musicalu Oliver!, powstałym na podstawie powieści Oliver Twist Karola Dickensa. Pojawił się także w filmie Beatlesów Noc po ciężkim dniu jako jeden z setek krzyczących nastolatków podczas sceny koncertu. Jako że jego matka była zatrudniona przy wyborze statystów do tej sceny, Collinsowi jako jedynemu zrobiono efektowne zbliżenie twarzy. Ubiegał się także o rolę Romea w oscarowym filmie Romeo i Julia (1968). Jednak w tym okresie Collins bardziej interesował się muzyką, niż karierą aktorską. Jako uczeń Chiswick Community School, założył zespół zwany The Real Thing, a później dołączył do The Freehold. Gdy należał do tej grupy, napisał swoją pierwszą piosenkę – „Lying Crying Dying”. Pierwszy profesjonalny kontrakt Collins podpisał jako perkusista Flaming Youth, nagrywając z nimi płytę Ark 2 (1969). Ark 2 – album koncepcyjny zainspirowany lądowaniem człowieka na księżycu, który mimo pochlebnych ocen krytyków, nie był sukcesem komercyjnym. Melody Maker nazwał płytę „Albumem pop miesiąca”, opisując ją jako „pięknie zagraną, dojrzałą muzykę z przyjemną, zwartą harmonią”. Główny singel albumu, From Now On, nie zdobył popularności w radiu. Po roku koncertowania grupa rozpadła się z powodu braku sukcesów i napięć w zespole. W 1970 Phil Collins zagrał na perkusji w piosence George’a Harrisona „The Art of Dying”. Okres Genesis W 1970 r. Collins odpowiedział na zamieszczone w Melody Maker ogłoszenie Genesis, dotyczące zatrudnienia w zespole „perkusisty wrażliwego na muzykę akustyczną i gitarzysty dwunastostrunowego”. Grupa zamieściła ogłoszenie po kolejnym odejściu trójki perkusistów, uczestniczących w nagraniu jedynie dwóch płyt. Przesłuchanie miało miejsce w domu rodziców Petera Gabriela. Kandydaci wykonywali utwory z drugiej płyty zespołu – Trespass (1970). Collins przyjechał wcześniej i choć nie znał tych utworów, nauczył się ich, słuchając kandydatów grających przed nim. Collins wygrał przesłuchanie i rok później wziął udział w nagraniu albumu Nursery Cryme. Mimo że w ciągu następnych pięciu lat był głównie perkusistą i okazjonalnie drugim wokalistą, zaśpiewał w tym okresie samodzielnie dwie piosenki – „For Absent Friends” (z Nursery Cryme) i „More Fool Me” (z Selling England by the Pound (1973). W 1974, podczas nagrywania podwójnego, epickiego, koncepcyjnego albumu Genesis The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway, muzyk ambientu i producent Brian Eno,(który przetworzył elektronicznie utwór „The Parade of Lifeless Packaging”, co opisano na okładce neologizmem Enossification), poszukiwał perkusisty do nagrania swojego albumu Another Green World. Collins wykonał to zadanie, co pokryło koszty pracy Briana Eno przy The Lamb Lies.... Collins współpracował tam z takimi wybitnymi instrumentalistami, jak gitarzysta Robert Fripp czy altowiolista John Cale. Jego dalsza skomplikowana praca przy bębnach w studio dla Briana Eno, obok takich osobistości jak, ponownie Robert Fripp, gitarzysta zespołu Roxy Music, Phil Manzanera, czy Robert Wyatt incognito jako „Sherry Williams” na perkusji kubańskiej, została formalnie uwzględniona na okładce po niekończących się sesjach (nagrali ponad 120 utworów) ostatniego „piosenkowego” albumu Briana Eno, Before and after Science (1977 w muzyce). W 1975 r., po trasie koncertowej przedstawiającej cały album The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway jako spektakl multimedialny, Peter Gabriel opuścił grupę. Był wyczerpany rolą gwiazdy i lidera supergrupy rockowej, muzycznie także coraz bardziej oddalał się od reszty zespołu. To Gabriel stworzył i napisał teksty tego spektaklu, a reszta grupy, mniej więcej spójnie, prawie całą muzykę. (Po kilku latach przerwy, Gabriel podjął, raczej wyciszoną w porównaniu z jego karierą w Genesis, karierę solową.) Po bezowocnych poszukiwaniach nowego wokalisty, Collins stał się jedynym wokalistą zespołu, który do gry na koncertach, na krótko zaangażował perkusistę grup Yes i King Crimson, Billa Bruforda, chociaż długie, instrumentalne fragmenty, nadal wykonywał Collins. Grę Bruforda słychać podczas wydłużonej wersji utworu „Cinema Show” na albumie koncertowym Seconds Out. Jednak Bruford chciał akceptacji jako pełnoprawny członek zespołu, na co grupa nie wyraziła zgody. Zatem Bruford został zastąpiony przez byłego perkusistę Franka Zappy – Chestera Thompsona, który nie miał takich oczekiwań i odtąd stał się głównym, koncertowym perkusistą zespołu. Pierwsza płyta z Collinsem jako wokalistą to A Trick of the Tail z 1976. Album trafił na listę przebojów American Top 40 i dotarł na trzecie miejsce w jej angielskim odpowiedniku. Rolling Stone wówczas pisał: „Genesis potrafiła zmienić groźbę katastrofy po odejściu Petera Gabriela w pierwszy, szeroko pojęty amerykański sukces.” Phil Collins w latach 70 był cenionym i pożądanym perkusistą studyjnym. Wziął udział w wielu cenionych nagraniach znaczących postaci rocka progresywnego. Szczególnie udane przykłady tej działalności Collinsa, to jego udział w nagraniu dwóch cenionych przez krytykę albumów gitarzystów Genesis, na których nie tylko zagrał jako perkusista (w pierwszym przypadku), lecz także zaśpiewał niektóre główne partie wokalne: *„Star of Sirius” pierwszy album solowy wirtuoza gitary Steve’a Hacketta Voyage of the Acolyte (1975 w muzyce), nagrany po odejściu Gabriela – ale jeszcze przed odejściem samego Hacketta od Genesis. Album ten, z uwagi na jego fantastykę i piękno ekspresywnej, melodyjnej gry na gitarach, z tytułami opiewającymi postacie z kart tarota i podobne, nagrany został z udziałem wszystkich członków Genesis oprócz klawiszowca Tony’ego Banksa. Płyta ta bywa uważana de facto za album Genesis, najbardziej gitarowy ze wszystkich. Zaśpiewała tam również wokalistka i multiinstrumentalistka Sally Oldfield, siostra multiinstrumentalisty Mike’a Oldfielda autora m.in. „Dzwonów rurowych”. *Collins był dwa lata później głównym wokalistą w dwóch utworach, w tym wyjątkowo w duecie (na przemian) z sopranistką Viv McCulloch na utworze „God if I Saw Her Now”, w jeszcze bardziej akustycznym, gitarowym, albumie pierwszego gitarzysty Genesis, Anthony’ego Phillipsa, The Geese and the Ghost (1977 w muzyce), wydanego po latach ponownie, w znacznie rozszerzonym wydaniu (2008 w muzyce). Basista/gitarzysta Genesis Mike Rutherford zagrał na obu albumach na gitarach i był wraz z Phillipsem współkompozytorem, razem opracowywali i nagrywali ten album na przestrzeni kilku lat, począwszy od 1970 (1970 w muzyce). Lista różnych nagrań studyjnych z udziałem Phila Collinsa jest bardzo długa. Już jako członek Genesis, Collins udzielał się w jazzowej grupie Brand X, która nagrała z nim, jako perkusistą, swój pierwszy album, Unorthodox Behaviour. Od kiedy jednak Genesis okazała się dla Collinsa priorytetem, Brand X odbyła kilka tras koncertowych i nagrała kilka płyt bez Collinsa. Dzięki Brand X perkusista spotkał się po raz pierwszy z automatem perkusyjnym i z ośmiościeżkowym magnetofonem. Pod koniec dekady zespół Genesis odchodząc od rocka progresywnego skierował się w stronę muzyki pop. Mimo to w ich albumie ...And Then There Were Three... (1978 w muzyce), nadal wyraźne są echa ich pierwotnego stylu. W latach 80 grupa nagrała kilka odnoszących sukcesy płyt, np. Duke (1980 w muzyce), Abacab (1981 w muzyce), Genesis (1983 w muzyce) i Invisible Touch (1986 w muzyce). Tytułowy utwór z tej ostatniej, jako jedyny z repertuaru Genesis, stał się numerem jeden na amerykańskiej liście przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Zespół był nominowany do nagrody MTV za najlepszy teledysk roku za piosenkę „Land of Confusion” (1987 w muzyce), choć jak na ironię – przegrał z utworem „Sledgehammer” – największym solowym przebojem Petera Gabriela. Phil Collins odszedł z Genesis w 1996 r. (1996 w muzyce), aby skoncentrować się na karierze solowej. Ostatnia płyta grupy nagrana z nim jako wokalistą, to We Can't Dance (1991 w muzyce). Collins i Peter Gabriel współpracowali jednak z Tonym Banksem i Mikiem Rutherfordem, a nawet ze Steve’em Hackettem w 1999 r., stąd nowa wersja „The Carpet Crawlers” (pierwotnie z albumu The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway (1974 w muzyce) umieszczona na płycie Genesis Turn It On Again: The Hits. Około 2005 r. rozpoczęły się rozmowy na temat reaktywacji zespołu – Collins proponował, aby liderem grupy został ponownie Gabriel, a on sam powróciłby do gry na perkusji. Ostatecznie grupa powróciła w składzie Collins/Rutherford/Banks, z tradycyjnym wsparciem perkusisty Chestera Thompsona i gitarzysty Daryla Stuermera, by wyruszyć w 2007 r. trasę koncertową Turn It On Again: The Tour, na stadionach i największych arenach świata. Kariera solowa We wczesnej twórczości Collinsa widocznych jest wiele odniesień do jego rozwodu, choć nigdy nie wyraził tego dosłownie. Dwie piosenki z płyty Genesis pod tytułem Duke (1980) – „Please Don’t Ask” i obecna w Top 20 „Misunderstanding” – opowiadają o nieudanych związkach. Wcześniej Collins wyprodukował i zagrał na perkusji na płycie swojego przyjaciela Johna Martyna, „Grace and Danger”, której myślą przewodnią jest rozpad małżeństwa. Rozwód jest też głównym tematem pierwszej solowej płyty Collinsa – Face Value (1981). Piosenki nagrane na jego pierwszych albumach, szczególnie „In The Air Tonight” i „I Don't Care Anymore”, oparte są głównie na dźwiękach perkusji i mają dość mroczny, pesymistyczny wydźwięk. O Face Value Collins powiedział: „Miałem żonę, dwoje dzieci, dwa psy, a następnego dnia straciłem wszystko. Wiele z tych piosenek zostało napisanych, bo przechodziłem przez te emocjonalne zmiany”. Niekiedy na utwory miały wpływ także inne czynniki, np. piosenka „Behind the Lines” z płyty Face Value była jazzową przeróbką piosenki Genesis, której Collins był współautorem. Face Value uzyskała status płyty multiplatynowej i zdobyła uznanie wśród krytyków i okazała się bardzo dobrym początkiem solowej kariery Collinsa. Mimo że piosenka „You Can't Hurry Love” – przeróbka utworu zespołu The Supremes, obecna na kolejnej płycie Hello, I Must Be Going! – stała się numerem jeden w Wielkiej Brytanii, drugi album Collinsa spotkał się z nieprzychylnym przyjęciem przez niektórych krytyków. Mimo to Hello, I Must Be Going! okryła się potrójną platyną w USA, a „You Can’t Hurry Love” był pierwszym utworem Collinsa, który stał się hitem na amerykańskiej liście przebojów. Płyta zajęła także drugie miejsce na angielskiej liście najlepszych albumów i zajmowała je ponad rok. W 1979 roku Collins zagrał na perkusji w dwóch pierwszych utworach trzeciej solowej płyty Petera Gabriela. Album ukazał się w 1980 roku. Gabrielowi i inżynierowi dźwiękowemu Hugh Padghamowi, przy pomocy Collinsa, udało się odkryć charakterystyczne brzmienie perkusji, zwane „gated-reverb”, które zdominowało całe lata 80. Pierwsze próby do późniejszego „Intruder” przebiegały w studio o kamiennych ścianach. Talerze według Gabriela brzmiały zbyt drażniąco, więc stanowczo kazał je usunąć. Collins w miejsce blach uderzał w nowe, zawieszone na odpowiedniej wysokości bębny, mikrofony zostały zaś oddalone od zestawu perkusyjnego. Gdy Collins zaczął grać, Pudgham używał w konsolecie nowych możliwości, które niebywale szybko wyciszały dźwięk intensywnych uderzeń. Rezultatem był właśnie „gated-reverb”. Metoda ta była stosowana już wcześniej, np. na albumie „Low” Davida Bowiego. Trzeci album Petera Gabriela, w którego tworzeniu udział brał Phil Collins, jest jednak pierwszą płytą w historii, w pełni opartą na „g-r”. Collinsowi bardzo zależało na tym, by także na swoim pierwszym albumie osiągnąć podobne brzmienie. Tak zaczęła się wieloletnia współpraca Collinsa z Padghamem. Nowy brzmienie perkusji zostało wykorzystane między innymi na dwóch pierwszych albumach Phila Collinsa (zwłaszcza w przebojowym „In The Air Tonight”), trzeciej i czwartej płycie Petera Gabriela oraz w wielu pojedynczych utworach, takich jak „Mama” Genesis czy „I Know There’s Something Going On” Fridy. W 1982 r. Collins był producentem płyty Something's Going On, solowego albumu Anni-Frid Lyngstad (Fridy), członkini zespołu ABBA. Frida była pod wrażeniem solowych płyt Collinsa, ich emocjonalnego, bardzo osobistego wydźwięku. W związku z tym zaproponowała mu współpracę przy jej własnym, solowym projekcie. Powstały w ten sposób album, w którym Collins osobiście grał na perkusji, zawierał międzynarodowy hit lat 1982–1983 – „I Know There's Something Going On” (Russ Ballard) i duet Collinsa z Fridą zatytułowany „Here We’ll Stay”. Jego przeróbka, śpiewana tylko przez Fridę, została wydana jako singel. Punktem zwrotnym w karierze Collinsa stała się propozycja skomponowania tytułowej piosenki do filmu Przeciw wszystkim. Utwór – „Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)” – był przeróbką piosenki „How Can You Sit There?”, która miała znaleźć się na krążku Face Value,, ale ostatecznie jednak nie została nagrana. Ballada szybko stała się klasykiem i zdobyła pierwsze miejsce na amerykańskich listach przebojów i drugie na brytyjskich (przegrywając z piosenką Lionela Richie „Hello”). Przez wielu krytyków ta chwila uznawana jest za odejście Collinsa od jego pierwotnego, mrocznego stylu i początek tworzenia muzyki bardziej popowej i elektronicznej. W 1984 r. Collins zwrócił na siebie uwagę, gdy wyprodukował płytę Philipa Baileya Chinese Wall. Artyści nagrali w duecie piosenkę „Easy Lover”, która dotarła na drugie miejsce amerykańskiej listy przebojów i spędziła 4 tygodnie na pierwszym miejscu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Collins pracował z sekcją instrumentów dętych grupy Baileya Earth, Wind & Fire (znaną później jako Phenix Horns) w latach 80., zarówno w Genesis, jak i jako artysta solowy. Pod koniec 1984 Collins uczestniczył w projekcie charytatywnym grupy Boba Geldofa Band Aid i grał na perkusji w ich piosence „Do They Know It’s Christmas”. W 1985 r. Collins został zaproszony do udziału w koncercie charytatywnym Live Aid zorganizowanym przez Boba Geldofa, odbywającym się zarówno na Stadionie Wembley w Anglii, jak i na Stadionie Johna F. Kennedy’ego w Filadelfii w USA. Collins zagrał na obu stadionach. Na Wembley wystąpił solo i wraz ze Stingiem, potem wsiadł do Concorde’a, poleciał do Filadelfii i tam ponownie zaśpiewał jako solowy artysta, a także grał na perkusji podczas występu Led Zeppelin i Erica Claptona. W tym samym roku Collins współpracował z Howardem Jonesem przy jego singlu. Jones nagrał ponownie swoją piosenkę „No One Is to Blame” z albumu Dream into Action, a Collins towarzyszył mu jako perkusista, drugi głos i producent. Artysta grał na perkusji także na płytach Roberta Planta i Tiny Turner. Wyprodukował także i zagrał na albumie Erica Claptona Behind the Sun, a także na kolejnym – August. Jego sukcesy solowe i równoległa kariera w zespole Genesis, stały się w 1985 tematem tytułowym magazynu Rolling Stone. Był to jedyny raz, gdy Collins pojawił się na okładce tego czasopisma. Później, w tym samym roku, Collins nagrał swój najlepiej oceniany album No Jacket Required. Znajdowały się na nim takie hity jak „Sussudio”, „One More Night”, „Don't Lose My Number” i „Take Me Home”. Przy płycie współpracowali Sting, Helen Terry i były kolega z zespołu Peter Gabriel jako drugi wokalista. Collins w duecie z Marilyn Martin nagrał także piosenkę „Separate Lives” – amerykański numer jeden na listach przebojów, wyprodukowany dla filmu Białe noce. W 1985r. trzy piosenki Collinsa zajęły pierwsze miejsce na amerykańskich listach przebojów – najwięcej spośród piosenkarzy tamtego roku. No Jacket Required wygrał kilka Nagród Grammy, włączając w to tytuł albumu roku. Pomimo komercyjnego sukcesu, No Jacket Required był niezbyt przychylnie odebrany przez krytyków. Także „Sussudio” było ocenione krytycznie jako zbyt podobne do piosenki''' Prince’a 1999', zarzutu tego Collins nigdy nie obalił. Mimo tego album stał się najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą w USA (pobijając m.in. album '''Thriller') i w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 1988 r. Collins zagrał w filmie Buster opowiadającym o napadzie stulecia mającym miejsce w Anglii w latach 60-tych. Film zebrał dobre recenzje, a Collins nagrał doń dwie piosenki: „Two Hearts”, „A Groovy Kind of Love” oraz napisał słowa i skomponował muzykę do utworu „Loco In Acapulco” nagranego przez zespół Four Tops. Rok później Collins wyprodukował album ...But Seriously zawierający utwór mówiący o problemie bezdomności – „Another Day in Paradise”, z Davidem Crosbym jako drugim głosem; Collins później odwzajemnił się, grając i śpiewając w piosence „Hero” na płycie Crosby’ego Thousand Roads wydanej w 1993 r. „Another Day in Paradise” stał się numerem jeden na amerykańskiej liście Billboard Charts w końcu 1989 r., Collins dostał także za niego Nagrodę Grammy z Nagranie Roku (1990). Collins został skrytykowany za to, że namawia innych do oddawania pieniędzy na pomoc dla biednych i bezdomnych, podczas gdy sam cieszy się statusem milionera. Inne utwory na płycie to np. „Something Happened on the Way to Heaven”, „Do You Remember?” (tylko na edycji w USA) i „I Wish It Would Rain Down” (później Collins nagrał dłuższą wersję z Erikiem Claptonem grającym na gitarze). Piosenki o apartheidzie i bezdomności pokazują zwrot Collinsa ku sprawom politycznym i społecznym. Ten temat powraca w kolejnych albumach, m.in. w nagranym w 1990 r. Serious Hits... Live!. W 1993 r. Collins wydał album Both Sides, który jednak nie odniósł komercyjnego sukcesu. Była to eksperymentalna płyta, zawierająca, według Collinsa, utwory które „stały się tak prywatne, tak osobiste, nie chcę, aby ktoś inny włożył w nie swój wkład”. Charakteryzujący się mniej wygładzonym studyjnie dźwiękiem i większą liczbą wolnych utworów od poprzednich płyt, Both Sides był znaczącym odejściem piosenkarza od poprzedniego stylu. Collins nie korzystał z usług innych muzyków, wykonując wszystkie wokalne i instrumentalne partie w swoim domowym studiu i używając nieobrobionych dźwięków w finalnym produkcie. Album nie został dobrze przyjęty w radiu. Jego dwa główne hity „Both Sides of the Story” i „Everyday”, odniosły niewielki sukces w porównaniu do poprzednich przebojów Collinsa. Collins starał się wrócić do muzyki pop albumem Dance into the Light, który Entertainment Weekly zrecenzował słowami „nawet Phil Collins musi wiedzieć, że wszyscy jesteśmy już zmęczeni Philem Collinsem.”. Płyta zawierała kilka hitów, takich jak tytułowy utwór, czy piosenka zainspirowana twórczością Beatlesów – „It’s in Your Eyes”. Mimo tego, że album osiągnął w Stanach status złotej płyty, sprzedawał się gorzej niż poprzednie płyty Collinsa. Jedynie piosenka „Dance into the Light” zdobyła popularność i pojawiła się na wydanym w 1998 albumie ...Hits będącym składanką hitów z całej kariery solowej Collinsa. Pomimo tego, na koncertach jego trasy koncertowej A Trip into the Light zostawały wykupywane wszystkie bilety. W 1996 r. Collins założył zespół The Phil Collins Big Band. Z piosenkarzem jako perkusistą grupa nagrywała jazzowe wersje największych hitów Collinsa i Genesis. The Phil Collins Big Band odbyło światowe tourneé 1998 grając m.in. na Montreux Jazz Festival. W 1999 grupa wydała płytę A Hot Night in Paris zawierającą ich wersje m.in. „Invisible Touch”, „Sussudio” i mniej znane „The Los Endos Suite” z A Trick of the Tail. Album ...Hits wydany w 1998 r. odniósł bardzo duży sukces, stając się kolejną multi-platynową płytą Collinsa w Ameryce. Jedyna nowa piosenka na płycie, wersja utworu „True Colors”, śpiewana przez Cyndi Lauper zdobyła drugie miejsce na liście przebojów Adult Contemporary. Sukcesem okazał się także kolejny singel Collinsa „You'll Be in My Heart” z filmu Tarzan (1999). Piosenka spędziła 19 tygodni na pierwszym miejscu Adult Contemporary ustanawiając rekord tej listy. Collins otrzymał za nią także Oscara, wygrywając z tak silną konkurencją jak Aimee Mann, Randy Newman i Miasteczko South Park (którego twórcy skarykaturowali Collinsa w jednym z epizodów). Była to jego trzecia nominacja jako twórcy tekstów, poprzednią otrzymał w 1984 r. Piosenki „Sussudio” i „In Too Deep” zostały użyte w soundtracku filmu American Psycho z 2000 r., a w książce, na podstawie której nakręcono film, seryjny morderca Patrick Bateman wypowiada się entuzjastycznie o twórczości Collinsa. Krytycy źle oceniali Collinsa już od czasów sukcesu Genesis związanego z piosenką „Follow You Follow Me”. Jego ostatni album Testify (2002), także nie został przychylnie przyjęty. Płyta nie zajęła dobrego miejsca na listach przebojów, choć emocjonalna piosenka „Can’t Stop Loving You” (cover utworu Leo Sayera) została kolejnym numerem jeden Collinsa na liście Adult Contemporary. Testify w roku wydania sprzedało się w USA jedynie w 140 000 egzemplarzy, mimo to udana trasa koncertowa zrekompensowała straty, jakie przyniósł krążek. Collins wyznał, że traci słuch w jednym uchu, a w 2003 r. zapowiedział swoją ostatnią trasę koncertową. Nazwał ją First Final Farewell Tour (Pierwsza ostatnia pożegnalna trasa koncertowa), nawiązując do seryjnych „ostatnich” tras innych artystów. Collins chciał zakończyć swoją ostatnią międzynarodową trasę koncertową, a później spędzać więcej czasu z rodziną. W 2006 r. koncertował podczas współpracy z Disneyem nad broadwayowską wersją Tarzana. Poza pracą z Disneyem występował niewiele. Przyjął zaproszenie gry na perkusji dla królowej Elżbiety II z okazji jej pięćdziesiątej rocznicy wstapienia na tron. Grał także dla Paula McCartneya, Ozzy’ego Osbourne’a i Cliffa Richarda. W 2003 r. pracował także z hip-hopową grupą Bone Thugs-N-Harmony przy coverze piosenki „Take Me Home” zatytułowanym „Home” na ich płycie Thug World Order. W utworze zespół śpiewa zwrotki, refren jest wykonywany przez Collinsa. Na przełomie lutego i marca 2011 r. Phil Collins ogłosił oficjalnie, że kończy swą muzyczną karierę, głównie z powodu chęci osobistego wychowywania dwóch najmłodszych synów z ostatniego małżeństwa. Jednakże w listopadzie 2015 Collins ogłosił, że postanowił powrócić do branży, wcześniej podpisując umowę z Warner Bros o reedycje ośmiu jego poprzednich płyt wzbogaconych o dodatkowe materiały. Na rok 2016 jest zapowiedziana trasa koncertowa. Choć zamierza się zająć głównie karierą solową, muzyk rozważał ponadto reaktywację Genesis. W lutym 2016 pojawiły się pogłoski o nowym albumie grupy w składzie: Collins, Gabriel, Rutherford, Banks, Wilson i Hackett. Film, teatr i telewizja W przemyśle filmowym Collins zajmował się głównie muzyką. Cztery z jego siedmiu piosenek numer jeden na amerykańskich listach przebojów to utwory z soundtracków. Praca przy disneyowskim filmie Tarzan przyniosła mu Oscara. Aktorska kariera Collinsa była krótka. Jako dziecko pojawił się w trzech filmach, w dwóch jako statysta. Pierwszą dużą rolę Collins zagrał w Calamity the Cow (1967). Był jednak bardzo rozczarowany relacjami jakie panowały na planie serialu, wdał się nawet w konflikt z reżyserem. Był to główny powód porzucenia aktorstwa i zajęcia się muzyką rockową. W 1984 r. Collins napisał i nagrał tytułową piosenkę do filmu Przeciw wszystkim. Utwór stał się pierwszym z jego siedmiu amerykańskich hitów list przebojów i otrzymał nominację do Oscara za najlepszą piosenkę. Collins nie został zaproszony do wykonania swego utworu na uroczystości przyznania Oscarów, pomimo tego, że był obecny podczas gali. Plotka głosi, że członkowie akademii, pomimo nominacji artysty, nie wiedzieli, kim on jest. Collins zobaczył więc na scenie Ann Reinking wykonującą jego piosenkę. Przez długi czas po uroczystości Collins przed wykonaniem „Against All Odds” na koncertach zwykł mówić „Pani Ann Reinking nie ma tu dzisiaj, więc sądzę, że muszę sam zaśpiewać moją piosenkę”. Collins nagrał (choć nie napisał) utwór „Separate Lives” w duecie z Marilyn Martin do filmu Białe noce (1985). Piosenka stała się hitem i przyniosła Collinsowi kolejną nominację do Oscara (choć była to nominacja dla twórcy tekstu piosenki Stephena Bishopa, nie dla Collinsa). Utwór wykazywał podobieństwo do muzyki nagranej na dwóch pierwszych albumach Collinsa. Bishop stwierdził, że został zainspirowany przez rozpadający się związek i nazwał „Separate Lives” „piosenką o gniewie”. Pierwszą rolę, odkąd został muzykiem, Collins zagrał w 1988 r. w filmie Buster. Jego wykonanie „Groovy Kind of Love” piosenki z 1966 zespołu The Mindbenders, stało się numerem jeden. Film wypromował także utwór „Two Hearts”, który napisał wraz ze słynnym twórcą piosenek z Motown Records – Lamontem Dozierem. Krytyk filmowy Roger Ebert powiedział, że rola w Busterze została przez Collinsa „zagrana zadziwiająco skutecznie”, mimo tego soundtrack okazał się być bardziej popularny od samego filmu. Po wystąpieniu w Busterze Collins rzadko grał w filmach. W 1993 r. otrzymał główną rolę w filmie Phil Oszust Collins. Pojawił się także w filmie Stevena Spielberga Hook (1991) i w A orkiestra grała dalej (1993). Ponadto podkładał głos pod postaci w filmach animowanych Balto (1995) i Księga dżungli 2 (2003). Collins miał także wystąpić, obok Danny’ego DeVito i Boba Hoskinsa w filmie The Three Bears. Projekt nie został jednak nigdy zrealizowany. Collins nagrał muzykę do animowanego filmu Tarzan (1999) dla The Walt Disney Company. Dostał Oscara za główną piosenkę filmu – „You'll Be in My Heart”. Utwór ten nagrał także m.in. w wersji hiszpańskojęzycznej, jest to jego jedyny utwór, jaki ukazał się na hiszpańskojęzycznej liście przebojów Billboard’s Hot Latin Tracks. Disney zatrudnił go ponownie, wraz z Tiną Turner, w 2003 r. Nagrał wtedy soundtrack do kolejnego filmu animowanego Mój brat niedźwiedź, z piosenką przewodnią „Look Through My Eyes”. W 2005 r. skomponował muzykę do kontynuacji Tarzana – filmu Tarzan 2: Początek legendy W telewizji Collins był dwukrotnie gospodarzem ceremonii rozdania Billboard Music Awards. Pojawił się także w epizodzie serii Policjanci z Miami, zatytułowanym „Phil the Shill”, gdzie grał kanciarza. Oprócz tego grał gościnnie w kilku skeczach programu skeczowego The Two Ronnies. Ostatnio zagrał w epizodzie sitcomu Whoopi. W 2005 r. piosenka „Welcome”, którą Collins zaśpiewał do filmu Mój brat niedźwiedź, została użyta jako motyw dla Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, głównej parady zorganizowanej z okazji 50-lecia Disneylandu. W 2006 r. disneyowski Tarzan został zaadaptowany na sceny Broadwayu. Collins nagrał 11 nowych piosenek i utworów instrumentalnych i aktywnie uczestniczył przy produkcji. W przeciwieństwie do filmu, gdzie Collins śpiewał wszystkie piosenki, w musicalu są one wykonywane przez postaci na scenie. Oprócz tego w 2006 roku Phil Collins zagrał swoją postać w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. W grze był przyjacielem Reni Wassulmaier i bliższym przyjacielem Barry’ego oraz dawał swój koncert w Hyman Memorial Stadium w Vice City. W czasie gry groziła mu kompromitacja, zepsucie występu oraz morderstwo. Dzięki Victorovi Vance’owi mógł dać spokojnie koncert. Gracz może być również świadkiem koncertu, gdyż w jego czasie dbamy o oświetlenie sceny, a potem jest możliwość kupienia biletu na kolejny koncert. Życie prywatne Collins poślubił Kanadyjkę Andreę Bertorelli, którą poznał w klasie dramatycznej w Londynie, w 1975 r. Mają syna, Simona Collinsa, a Phil zaadoptował córkę żony, Joely Collins, obecnie kanadyjską aktorkę. Rozwiedli się w 1980 r. Collins i jego druga żona, Jill Tavelman, byli małżeństwem od 1984 do 1996 r. Mają jedną córkę – Lily. Latem 1992 roku Phil wdał się w romans ze spotkaną po latach szkolną miłością Lavinią (okres trasy promującej płytę „We Can’t Dance”). Ów związek trwał zaledwie kilka miesięcy, ale przyczynił się do rozpadu małżeństwa z Jill. Collins ożenił się po raz trzeci, z Orianne Cevey, w 1999 r; para ma dwóch synów, Nicholasa i Matthew. Przed separacją (16 marca 2006 r.) mieszkali w Szwajcarii. Obecnie Collins mieszka w szwajcarskim mieście Féchy, aby być blisko swoich dzieci. Collins jest obrońcą praw zwierząt i członkiem organizacji Ludzie na rzecz Etycznego Traktowania Zwierząt (PETA). W 2005 r, przekazał podpisane pałeczki do gry na perkusji na rzecz kampanii PETA przeciwko Kentucky Fried Chicken. Podczas wyborów w Wielkiej Brytanii w 2000 r. Collins otwarcie popierał Konserwatystów. Collins jest fanem londyńskiego zespołu Tottenham Hotspur. Nagrody Lista nagród i nominacji przyznanych Collinsowi (tylko jako solowemu artyście, lista nie uwzględnia nagród Genesis). 'Nagroda Grammy' 'Nagrody' *1985: Wokalista roku („Against All Odds) (Take a Look at Me Now)” (1984) *1986: Album roku (No Jacket Required) (1985) *Wokalista roku (No Jacket Required) (1985) *Producent roku (Non-Classical) (No Jacket Required) (1985), wraz z Hugh Padghamem *1989: Najlepsza piosenka filmowa („Two Hearts” z filmu Buster) (1988), wraz z Lamontem Dozieriem *1991: Nagranie roku („Another Day in Paradise”) (1989) *2000: Najlepsza piosenka filmowa (Tarzan Soundtrack) (1999), wraz z Markiem Manciną 'Nominacje' *1984: Wokalista roku muzyki rockowej („I Don't Care Anymore”)(1982) *1985: Piosenka roku („Against All Odds) (Take a Look at Me Now)” (1984) *Najlepsza piosenka filmowa (Przeciw wszystkim Soundtrack) (1984), wraz z innymi artystami *Najlepszy krótki film muzyczny (Phil Collins Video) (1984) *1986: Najlepszy duet lub grupa wokalistów („Easy Lover”) (1984), wraz z Philipem Baileyem *Najlepszy krótki film muzyczny („Do They Know It’s Christmas”) (1984), wraz z innymi artystami (Band Aid) *Najlepszy krótki film muzyczny (No Jacket Required Video) (1985) *1989: Wokalista roku muzyki pop („A Groovy Kind of Love”) (1988) *1991: Album roku (...But Seriously) (1989) *Piosenka roku („Another Day in Paradise”) (1989) *Wokalista roku muzyki pop („Another Day in Paradise”) (1989) *Najlepszy utwór instrumentalny pop („Saturday Night And Sunday Morning”) (1989) *Producent roku (Non-Classical) (...But Seriously) (1989), wraz z Hugh Padghamem *Najlepszy technicznie album (Non-Classical) (...But Seriously) (1989), dla Hugh Padghama *Najlepszy długi film muzyczny (The Singles Collection) (1990) *Najlepszy krótki film muzyczny („Another Day in Paradise”) (1989) *1997: Najlepszy akompaniament („Do Nothin' Till You Hear From Me” z albumu Quincy Jonesa Q's Jook Joint)(1995), dla Quincy Jonesa i Sama Nestico *2000: Najlepsza piosenka filmowa („You'll Be in My Heart”) z filmu Tarzan (1999) 'American Music Awards' 'Nagrody' *1991: Najlepszy album (Pop/Rock) (...But Seriously) (1989) *najlepszy piosenkarz (Pop/Rock) (...But Seriously0 (1989) *2000: Najlepszy artysta (Adult/Contemporary) (Tarzan Soundtrack) (1999) 'Nominacje' *1986: Najlepszy album (Pop/Rock): No Jacket Required (1985) *Najlepszy piosenkarz (Pop/Rock): No Jacket Required (1985) *Najlepszy teledysk (Pop/Rock): „Easy Lover” (1984), wraz z Philipem Baileyem *Najlepszy artysta w teledysku (Pop/Rock): No Jacket Required Video (1985) *Najlepszy artysta w teledysku: Soul/Rhythm And Blues; „Easy Lover” (1984), wraz z Philipem Baileyem 'Nagroda Akademii Filmowej' 'Nagrody' *2000: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa: „You'll Be in My Heart” z filmu Tarzan (1999) 'Nominacje' *1985: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa: „Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)” z filmu Przeciw wszystkim (1984) *1986: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa: „Separate Lives” z filmu Białe noce (1985), dla Stephena Bishopa *1989: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa: „Two Hearts” z filmu Buster (1988), wraz z Lamontem Dozierem 'Złoty Glob' 'Nagrody' *1989: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa – Motion Picture: „Two Hearts” z filmu Buster (1988), wraz z Lamontem Dozierem, dzielona z piosenką „Let The River Run” z filmu Working Girl, Carly Simon *2000: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa – Motion Picture: „You'll Be in My Heart” z filmu Tarzan (1999) 'Nominacje' *1985: Najlepsza oryginalna piosenka filmowa – Motion Picture: „Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)” z filmu Przeciw wszystkim (1984) 'Disney Legend' 'Nagrody' *2002: Nagroda Disney Legend 'Songwriters Hall of Fame' *2003 – wprowadzenie do Songwriters Hall of Fame Dyskografia 'Albumy' 'Najważniejsze ścieżki dźwiękowe' 'The Phil Collins Band' 'Single' 'Miejsca na listach przebojów' 'VHS/DVD' *1984: Live at Perkins Palace (muzyczny) *1985: No Ticket Required (muzyczny) *1985: All Live (muzyczny) *1989: The Singles Collection (muzyczny) *1990: Serious Hits... Live! (muzyczny) *1997: Live and Loose in Paris (muzyczny) *1999: Classic Albums: Phil Collins – Face Value (dokument) *2002: Phil Collins – A Life Less Ordinary (dokument) *2004: Finally – The First Farewell Tour (muzyczny) *2010: Going Back (Special Edition) DVD (muzyczny) Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja druga' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziesiąta' Zobacz też *Jacek Kawalec *Marek Molak Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji